bokudakegainaimachifandomcom-20200213-history
Sachiko Fujinuma
Sachiko Fujinuma (藤沼 佐知子 Fujinuma Sachiko) is a former news announcer and the mother of Satoru Fujinuma. She knows about the cold cases of serial kidnapping in her town but decided to keep quiet and ignore it for her child's growth and safety. However, after making eye contact with the criminal at his latest kidnapping attempt, she was killed by the kidnapper. This, in turn, triggered Satoru's "Revival" which sent him 18 years back in time. Originally, Satoru was supposed to prevent the serial killer from noticing Sachiko's presence in the parking lot, where the first Revival of the day occurred, to prevent her death. Appearance Sachiko is a beautiful and slim middle-aged woman with chin-length dark blue hair, dark blue eyes and pronounced lips. In her youth, she once had long hair (possibly upper-back length) that was tied in a low ponytail. Satoru Fujinuma notes that she looks remarkably young for her age. Personality Sachiko is a kind, caring and devoted mother who goes to great lengths to care for Satoru Fujinuma (Sachiko's son). She's described as a strong and willful person as she has dealt with various problems while striving for a better life. At times, she feels she doesn't fully understand Satoru, but never stops caring for him. Satoru refers to her as a demon due to her ability to read his thoughts, something he finds frightening though he deeply cares for her. She tends to keep things to herself in order not to worry others, especially her son. Sachiko's observant nature and instinctive ability to understand people and their motives combined with some decent detective sleuthing skills seem to come from her former job as a news anchor. She tend to pry into Satoru's personal affairs, such as his love life, much to his embarrassment. She is nosy, sometimes lacks delicacy and tends to do as she pleases. After Satoru fell into a coma, she took care of him everyday for the next 14 years. Kayo Hinazuki, who spent a great deal of time helping her out, developed a strong relationship and saw her as the mother she never had. History When Satoru Fujinuma was a child, Sachiko got into a fight with the company president, quit the construction contract she had worked for years and he beat her up after she refused to marry him. When Satoru asked what happened, she lied and said that she had just tripped. Later on, she would go to divorce her husband, something she was fine with but felt she had taken something important away from Satoru that she could never atone for. She was first seen in Satoru's house after he was released from the hospital. She asked him about his eating habits and then left to buy tableware. Later, while watching TV, she asked her son if he remembered the incidents that took place when he was in 5th grade. A few days later, she and Satoru were returning from the convenience store when Satoru experienced "Revival" again and asked her to look around for any irregularities in their surroundings. During this, she made eye contact with the serial killer and was killed before she could inform anyone. This triggered his 18 year revival. During both of her son's time leaps, she helped him save Kayo Hinazuki from Akemi Hinazuki's (Kayo's mother) abuse, though she didn't know about the murders. After Satoru fell into a coma, she kept him on life support even after the hospital recommended against it. In 1989, she moved into an apartment and started home care. She took care of him for the next 14 years until the time he woke up. Trivia * The name Sachiko 'means "to help" (佐) ('sa), "wisdom" (知) (chi), and "child" (子) (ko). * Sachiko's surname Fujinuma 'means "wisteria" (藤) ('fuji) and "swamp" (沼) (numa). * Sachiko possesses a sharp eye as she is quick to observe any irregularities. Gallery Concept Art Sachiko Fujinuma Age 34.png|Sachiko's Concept Art, Age 34 Concept Art Sachiko Fujinuma Age 52.png|Sachiko's Concept Art, Age 52 Category:Female Characters